The heat generated by electronic devices is proportional to the frequency at which they are operated. High operating frequencies result in high heat generation. In addition, the heat generated by electronic devices may be concentrated in locations where electrical components are placed in close proximity to one another. As one example, densely packed electrical components may concentrate the heat that the electronic devices generate. Modern electronic devices may include numerous closely-spaced components operated at high frequencies. Accordingly, modern electronic devices may generate a substantial amount of localized heat during operation.